


Self Care

by Super_Lu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothes, Demo - Freeform, Other, Self-Discovery, Trans, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Lu/pseuds/Super_Lu
Summary: Jem is realizing there has been a big change in his wardrobe recently...and she's kinda digging it.
Relationships: self love - Relationship





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea of a longer story I'm working on about trans and gender feels. Gonna be on the back burner for a while but still proud of how it was coming out and wanted to share!

Jem opened up his closet and gasped. Where his usual uniform should have been, there hung a girls blouse, skirt and pumps. It was the same one he had seen for months now, with the school insignia stitched onto the left breast and sleeves. The skirt was same pleated blue skirt he saw every day fluttering through the halls. The black pumps shone, shiny and new. He took out the blouse and felt the soft cotton in his palms. His heart was beating so fast, breath uneasy. He put the clothes on his bed and paced around the room, the ticking clock on the wall matching his heart. 

He took a deep breath, looking back in the closet again. No pants or shirts in sight. 

“Fuck…” he mumbled, falling on his bed, the soft fabric grazing his sensitive skin. He looked at the outfit, then back at the clock. He already had to wear a sports bra for his chest. What would a skirt do to him at this point?

“Screw it.” He decided. He easily slipped into the blouse, the shirt fitting perfectly to his new shape. The skit clung easily to his waste, his legs feeling cool from the lack of pant legs. Digging through his drawers, Jem was unsurprised to find some tights folded neatly on top of his other under garments. He rolled his eyes, easily slipping them on and feeling the tight fabric cling comfortably. His feet slipped in to the pumps with ease, adding some of the height he had lost throughout the year, but still no where enough so he'd be where he once was. 

Jem saw the clock again and cursed. Five minutes to get to class. He picked up his bag and began to run, when his reflection stopped him in his tracks. The person in front of him didn’t look familiar. Blond hair reached to the nape of her neck, her hair wild and untamed. Her face was smooth, not a blemish or a hair to be seen. Her lips seemed big, too; soft like the rest of her skin. Her chest showed two small buds, pushing ever slightly against her blouse. Her eyes…seemed calm. A spark of joy that Jem had never seen before. The woman in the mirror smiled, and Jem could feel his lips follow along.


End file.
